world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
Monkey Wrench: Limited Series TV Show * Audience? Target Market? ** Late 20s to mid-thirties male. (26-37) * How do they engage? ** TV, Film, Video Games (targeting TV audience) * Story Concept ** Follows a young man (27), Remikai Kila, in the military on Uros when the Volura Hunts start in his conflict between his job and his family and romantic interest. How will he balance a job that he loves and the family he loves. Remikai is there the day tragedy struck when the young girl (13), Thana, killed the High Lord Aidan. He was there, he saw everything that happened and everything that came after. He was on duty, it was a day like any other day until it wasn’t. One moment they were strolling down the street as the High Lord made his way from his residence to the stables to go for his usual morning ride when suddenly, out of nowhere, an invisible shock wave passed through the group flinging them out in different directions. When everyone had recovered, they discovered High Lord Aidan impaled on a pitchfork, dead. Everyone begins to panic, but there is nothing to be done. It is eventually discovered that the now dead Thana lost control of her magic resulting in a shockwave as it was all expelled from her body. The new High Lord, Mavak, Aidan’s son, is furious that magic is the cause of his father’s death, thus starts the Volura Hunts. Follow Remikai as he struggles to save his family and loved ones from under cover within the military. Watch as Remikai makes the ultimate sacrifice to ensure his family’s safety. * The Hero ** Remikai Kila a twenty-seven year old military officer in the Royal Guard who struggles to make the right choices even if it means going against the laws he has been serving under his entire life. ''' * '''The Physical Goal ** To help his family escape being slaughtered during the Volura Hunts. * The Emotional Goal ** To maintain the bonds of love over the honor and pride of duty. * Personal Obstacle ** He values everybody else’s life above his own. Self-sacrificing. * The Villain ** High Lord Mavak is the main villain of the story, looming over all the horror that occurs. ** The up close and personal villain is the Royal Guard Tiente (35), second in command of the Guard, Daidar Mallian. Tiente Mallion has been in pursuit of power his entire life. He also has always had a dark side, a sadistic nature, and with the rise of the Volura Hunts he finds himself thriving in the chaos, finally having a release for all of his brutal and cruel appetites. * Justification ** He is following the rules laid down by the High Lord, what the High Lord says goes. He finally has a legal way to pursue his perverted desires while also climbing the ladder to more power. Down with the people who always looked down on him, down with the people who flaunted a power he couldn’t have in his face. They all deserve to be punished for having what he can’t. * Supporting Cast ''' ** '''Leani Kila (17), Remikai’s youngest sister who is more like his daughter since he raised her from the age of five. She is a sweet soul full of innocence and joy. She is Volura with earth and light affinities. ** Shula Kila (21), the middle sister of Remikai with a deep anger at the world and what it has taken from her. The only person she shows any softness with is Leani. She is an accomplished Volura with the affinities of fire and healing, not that anyone knows. She doesn’t trust anyone so all anyone knows of her is that she is works for an accomplished blacksmith. ** Jana Kila (26), Remikai’s oldest sister. She is the rock of his world. His guiding star. She has no real power or talent unlike the younger two. She has a minor affinity for runes, but magic doesn’t come easy to her. Her real power lies in her empathy. She is married with two children, a girl and a boy. ** Tan Nekoba (21) Remikai’s new trainee in the Royal Guard, insatiably curious, looks up to Remikai, rule-follower, light-hearted. * Locations ''' ** '''Matu: the capital city of Ramall and at this point in history the central point of power for Uros. It is town settled on the edge of the Peka Upe River in the rolling hills between the Sunset Forest and the Orken Desert. ** Mirpaci Castle: the Royal residence, situated on a high hill overlooking the town of Matu. ** Upe Port: the port where all the river boats and vessels are kept, where the Peka Upe meets Matu. * Logline: ' ** '''On the verge of a promotion in the Royal Guard, Officer Remikai Kila has the death of the High Lord on his watch and enters the reign of High Lord Mavak with a new trainee on his heels; but when the Volura Hunts are established he must sacrifice his honor and pride to stop High Lord Mavak and Tiente Mallion from finding and killing his family because of their use of magic. ' * '''Medium ** Visually, Episodic * Why? How does it take advantage? ** Visually telling this story really brings the audience into the world in a more intimate way with an intimate spy fantasy thriller of a story. It takes advantage of the medium by showing the audience the subtleties of magic, the horrors of humanity and the strength of family. The visual element allows for pauses where true emotion is given the time to breath. * Platform ** Limited Series TV Show * Why? Does it take advantage? ** Gives a big stage and potential big audience while telling a smaller story. Draws in the audience that doesn’t want to invest in seasons upon seasons of a show. Gives an intimate entrance into the world of Daji, or an intimate exploration of world they are already invested in. * Additive Comprehension ** Explores the origins of the women who escaped to Nainen. You might even get a slight mention of some characters first introduced in the book series during the initial offering. * One Off or Series? ** It is a one off. * Type of Series ** Has the potential to be anthology, exploring the smaller stories of the men who sacrificed themselves to save the women they love. * Opportunity to shift ** It could shift to Digital series, think Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu, or Social media series, with Facebook/YouTube/Instagram